Összetörve
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Snarry fordítás. Az eredeti történet BloodRedEnd: Damaged c. írása. Harry egy autóbaleset következtében deréktól lefelé lebénul, és egy mugli kórházba kerül. Perselus kapja a feladatot, hogy helyrehozza Harryt. Vajon mi történik, ha megtanulnak kijönni egymással?
1. 1 fejezet

**Eredeti cím:** Damaged  
**Magyar cím:** Összetörve  
**Írta:** BloodRedEnd  
**Fordította:** Luthien Lovemagic  
**Átnézte:** Locutus, herika  
**Korhatár:** 18  
**Műfaj/kategória:** dráma, romantikus  
**Figyelmeztetések:** slash, erotikus tartalom, erőszak, durva nyelvezet, AU  
**Link az eredeti műhöz: ** s/2438137/1/Damaged  
**Fordító megjegyzése:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és a mű íróját illeti. A mű fordítására és közzétételére engedélyt kaptam.  
**Tartalom:** Harry egy autóbaleset következtében deréktól lefelé lebénul, és egy mugli kórházba kerül. Perselus kapja a feladatot, hogy helyrehozza Harryt. Vajon mi történik, ha megtanulnak kijönni egymással?

* * *

**1. fejezet**

Harry sóhajtva nézett az órára. Öt perc. Még öt perc, és véget ér az aznap esti műszakja. Ezután kinézett. Nagyszerű. Esett… Pontosabban szakadt az eső. Újra felsóhajtott. Mióta Dursleyéket megfenyegették, hogy legyenek rendesek Harryhez, nem adtak neki több házimunkát. Ehelyett ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy dolgozzon. Harryt ez nem zavarta túlságosan, megtarthatta a megkeresett pénzt, és csak ebédet és néha vacsorát kellett vennie magának. Pénztárosként dolgozott a közeli élelmiszerboltban, szóval nem volt nehéz a munka. A legrosszabb része a dolognak az volt, hogy az út a munkába és vissza jó félórát vett igénybe, mivel Vernon megtagadta, hogy furikázza.

Az óra végre elütötte a tízet, és elmehetett. Aznap azért kapta az esti műszakot, mert akit eredetileg beosztottak, nem jött el. Hátrament az öltözőbe, hogy levegye a kötényét, és átöltözzön a kedvenc fekete pulóverébe, amit a saját pénzéből vett a többi általa viselt ruhájával együtt. Könnyen észre lehetett venni, hogy immár magának vásárolt, mivel a ruhái végre illettek rá. Főleg fekete ruhákat szerzett be, részben azért, mert szerette a feketét, részben hogy így gyászolja Siriust.

Elköszönt az üzletvezetőtől, aki épp bezárt, majd felhúzta a kapucniját, zsebre vágta a kezét, és kilépve a viharba elindult hazafelé. Öt perc alatt bőrig ázott. Nagyon meglepődött, amikor Vernon megállt mellette az új céges autójával, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Beszállás! – mordult rá a férfi.

Harry habozott, mert meglátta a whiskys üvegeket a padlón, Vernon ordítására azonban beugrott, és azért fohászkodott, hogy épségben hazaérjen. Nem volt gyakori, hogy Vernon ivott, de amikor mégis, akkor istenigazából berúgott. Igazából ezt a céges autót is akkor kapta, amikor az előzőt tönkretette, miután két hónappal ezelőtt részegen nekihajtott egy fának. Vagyis érthető, hogy Harry miért volt ideges az autóban ülve.

Még nyugtalanabb lett, amikor felhajtottak az országútra ahelyett, hogy a Privet Drive felé indultak volna. Vernon keményen markolta a kormányt, és a többi vezetőt szidta. Néhányszor túl közel vezette az autót a szemközti sávhoz, majd visszarántotta a kocsit a saját sávjukba. Harry ellenőrizte, hogy szorosan be van-e kötve az öve, és megmarkolta a terepjáró ajtaja feletti kapaszkodót.

– Az utat nézd, Vernon bácsi! – kiáltotta, amikor Vernon lehajolt egy félig üres whiskys üvegért, ami a lábánál feküdt a kocsi padlóján.

– FOGD BE A SZÁD, FIÚ! – ordított rá, még mindig az üveg után tapogatózva.

Harry rettegve nézte végig, ahogy átsodródnak a másik sávba, egyenesen egy szemből érkező kamion útjába. A fiú kitágult szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a fények egyre közelebb és közelebb érnek, felharsan a kamion dudája, végül a csattanás. A kamion frontálisan beleütközött a kocsiba a Harry felőli oldalon. A légzsákok kinyíltak, és Harry keményen az oldalsó légzsákba verte a fejét, felfogva, hogy valószínűleg ez mentette meg az életét. Aztán az autó felborult. Megpördült egyszer, kétszer, háromszor, míg végül megállt az út szélén, függőlegesen az orrán egyensúlyozva. Harry alig érzékelte a fájdalmat, és hogy vér szivárog a sebeiből, mielőtt elragadta a sötétség.

* * *

Harry hangos zajokra eszmélt, emberek kiabáltak, és újra áztatta az eső. A mentőautók és hasonló járművek szirénái és fényei hátborzongatóan folytak össze az emberek kiáltozásaival. Harry észrevette, hogy a nagybátyja eltűnt, és a kocsi utasoldali részét már eltávolították, hogy elérhessék őt. Hirtelen egy fiatal férfi és nő jelent meg mellette.

– Hé, kölyök, érted, amit mondok? – kérdezte a nő kedvesen.

Harry bólintani akart, de a fájdalom megállította.

– Ne mozgasd a nyakad! – szólt rá a férfi, és merevítőt tett köré.

– Meg tudod mondani a neved? – kérdezte ismét a nő, miközben átvágta a biztonsági övét.

– H-Harry – krákogta zihálva.

Problémái voltak a légzéssel, és úgy érezte, mintha valaki egy karót döfött volna a hátába. A levegőveszteség rettenetes volt. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki a mellkasán ülne. Kezdett pánikba esni.

– Oké, Harry. Kiszedünk innen, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, de szükségünk van az együttműködésedre – szólalt meg ismét a nő. – Hol fáj a legjobban? – kérdezte.

– A légzés… nem tud… – próbált válaszolni a kérdésre Harry.

– Jól van, a társam hamarosan segíteni fog rajta, ígérem. Először teszünk rád egy hátmerevítőt, mivel valószínűleg megsérült a gerinced. Talán egy kicsit fájni fog, amikor megmozdítunk, de hordágyra kell tegyünk – magyarázta a nő, miközben a férfival felemelték.

Ha Harry kapott volna levegőt, ordított volna. Amikor a férfi valamit a bordáin keresztül a tüdejébe döfött, tényleg felsikoltott.

– Sokkot kapott! John, azonnal vigyél minket a kórházba! – kiáltotta Jackie a sofőrnek.

Hamarosan megérkeztek. A két rohammentős, Jackie és Alex betolta őt a sürgősségi osztályra. Azonnal körülvették őket az orvosok. Jackie és Alex visszamentek a mentőautóhoz, miután elmondták, mi történt és milyen sérüléseket láttak rajta. Harry végig eszméletlen volt.

* * *

Harry pár nappal később egy kórházi szobában ébredt. Egy különös szerkezet volt a hátán, ami meggátolta szinte minden mozgásban, valamint egy merevítő volt a nyakán is. Csöveket dugtak le a torkán és egy másikat az orrán. Volt mellette egy infúzió, amely egy újabb csövön keresztül vért csepegtetett a testébe. A bal lába gipszben volt, és elborították a vágások és a horzsolások. Ahogy körülnézett, már amennyire a hát-, és a nyakmerevítő engedte, egy kedves kinézetű nő jött be hozzá.

– Helló, kedves. Harry, ugye? – Harry bólintani próbált, de a merevítő megakadályozta. – Dr. Deveau vagyok. Ne próbálj meg mozogni, Harry. Attól tartok, komoly gerincsérülést szenvedtél. Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy a gerinced eltört, úgyhogy az altestedet mozgató idegszálak elszakadtak – mondta az orvos. – Deréktól lefelé megbénultál, Harry. – Egy kis szünetet tartott, így hagyva időt arra, hogy a fiú feldolgozza a hírt. – Továbbá eltört az egyik lábad és két bordád. Az egyik átszúrta az egyik tüdődet, ami összeesett, ezért nem kaptál levegőt. És ezért van a cső a torkodban. Lélegeztetőnek hívják. A mozgás most csak tovább súlyosbítaná a hátsérülésedet, vagy megakadályozná, hogy a bordáid összeforrjanak, úgyhogy próbálj meg mozdulatlan maradni.

Harryt teljesen letaglózta a hír. Megbénult? Nem, az nem lehet. Lehetetlen! Hogyan bénulhatott meg?

– A nagybátyád néhány karcolással túlélte a balesetet, de börtönben van. Egy másik autó is belekeveredett a balesetbe, valamint a kamion, ami nektek ütközött. A másik autó utasa meghalt, a vezető pedig válságos állapotban van. A kamion sofőrjét tegnap kiengedték. Bizonyítékunk van arra, hogy a nagybátyád részegen vezetett, és emberöléssel vádolják. Ha képes leszel beszélni, a nyomozók bejönnek hozzád, hogy a balesetről kérdezzenek. Gondoskodj róla, hogy ne mozogj többet a ténylegesen szükségesnél – fejezte be az orvos, aki próbált Harry minden lehetséges kérdésére válaszolni.

Amint a doktornő távozott, Harry nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Az egész addigi élete egy szempillantás alatt megsemmisült. Egyre erősebben sírt, végül a zokogása miatt fuldokolni kezdett a csőtől. A szívmonitor egyenletes pittyegése felgyorsult, mire egy nővér rohant be a szobába. Harry nem sokkal ezután a sokk és az oxigénhiány következtében elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

Egy hét múlva Harryt levették a lélegeztető gépről. Visszanyerte a hangját, bár még gyenge és rekedt volt. Az orvos megkérdezte tőle, fel tudja-e venni valakivel a kapcsolatot, mivel Petunia néni megtagadta, hogy visszafogadja őt, ha kiengedik a kórházból. Mrs. Figg címét adta meg, de úgy látszott, a jószerencse nem szegődött mellé, mert az ápoló hamarosan azzal a hírrel tért vissza, hogy az idős hölgy meghalt. Ő volt az az utas, aki belehalt a becsapódásba, miután a kamionnal való karambol után Vernon a másik autóba ütközött.

Miután a nővér elment, két nyomozó jött be hozzá, hogy feltegyenek neki néhány kérdést a történtekről. Harry elmagyarázta, hogy a nagybátyja felvette őt munka után. Arra a kérdésre, hogy miért szállt be az autóba, mikor tudta, hogy a nagybátyja ittas, azt felelte, hogy Vernon gyakran volt erőszakos, ha ivott, és nem akarta felhergelni. Ez a vallomás újabb kérdéseket vetett fel arról, hogy Vernon bántalmazta-e vagy sem. Harry erre azt felelte a nyomozóknak, hogy testileg sosem bántalmazta, de ez a megfogalmazás még több kérdést vetett fel. Végül is a rendőrök megtudták, hogy Harryt elhanyagolták és verbálisan bántalmazták gyerekkorában. Harry a fájdalomcsillapítókat okolta azért, amiért kába állapotban ennyi mindent elfecsegett.

– Helló, Harry! Hogy érzed magad? Akármilyen fájdalom vagy kényelmetlenség? – kérdezte Dr. Deveau, mikor másnap megvizsgálta.

– Jól vagyok – válaszolta Harry.

– A kórházban fogsz maradni, amíg a gerinced teljesen meg nem gyógyul, ami akár három hónap is lehet. Az idő nagy részét ágyban fogod tölteni, mivel rajtad kell tartanunk a hátmerevítőt, amíg meg nem bizonyosodunk arról, hogy nem romlik tovább az állapotod. Ha meggyógyultál, és addig se tudunk elérni senkit, akkor a rehabilitációs központba fogsz menni. Megtanítanak arra, hogyan boldogulhatsz rokkantként; többek között a kerekesszék használatára, vagy hogy hogyan emeld magad a karoddal – tájékoztatta őt Dr. Deveau.

Harry csendben volt, amíg a doktornő megvizsgálta, végül a nő elment.

Két nappal a kikérdezése után visszajött a két nyomozó. Tájékoztatták, hogy Vernont és Petuniát kiskorú veszélyeztetésével vádolják. Dudleyt a tárgyalásig Marge nagynénje fogadta be. Sajnos, bár Harrynek inkább szerencséjére, őt nem fogadta be. Harry megkérdezte, hogy valaki el tudná-e hozni a dolgait, amelyek szerencsére majdnem mind a ládájába voltak bepakolva.

A következő héten már úgy vélték, elég jól volt ahhoz, hogy kikerüljön az intenzív osztályról. A tüdeje újra kitűnő állapotban volt, és a háta is szépen gyógyult. A két bordája és a lába helyesen forrtak össze. Az egyik nővér gondosan megvizsgálta a hátmerevítő pántjait, hogy biztosan szorosak legyenek. Majd három ápoló megragadta a lepedő sarkait, amelyen feküdt, és háromra átemelték Harryt egy hordágyra. A folyamatot megismételték még egyszer az általános kórteremben, majd újra magára hagyták.

– Szia, Harry! – szólt egy hang.

Harry anélkül is tudta, ki az, hogy odanézett volna. Jeremy volt az, az egyik ápoló; ő gondoskodott róla, amíg a kórházban volt. Már majdnem két hete volt az általános kórteremben, és a varázsvilágból még senkitől nem jött üzenet. Hedvig még szintén nem tűnt fel.

– Ideje bevenni a gyógyszereidet – mondta fiatal ápoló, két tablettát dugva Harry szájába, majd odatartott egy pohár vizet. Minden étkezésnél be kellett vennie a gyógyszereket, hogy kibírja a háta alsó részében érzett fájdalmat. Még mindig nem ülhetett fel és a kezét se mozgathatta. De még ha mozgathatta volna a lábát, akkor se ment volna. Nem is érezte a lábát.

– Ma marhasült van vacsorára, répával és keksszel – sorolta Jeremy Harrynek, mielőtt etetni kezdte.

Az első héten rettentően zavarta Harryt, hogy Jeremynek kell etetnie, és hogy talán a légzésen kívül mindenben ő segít neki, de az ápoló úgy viselkedett, mintha semmiség lenne az egész, így Harry hamarosan megszokta Jeremy gondoskodását.

– Harry, biztosan nem akarod elmondani nekünk az iskolád nevét? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valaki tudna segíteni neked.

Harry csendben folytatta az evést. Harry nem sokat beszélt, amióta átvitték az általános kórterembe. Nemigen volt több mondanivalója, és ha valaha is megemlítené a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát, akkor legközelebb a pszichiátriai osztályon kötne ki, ebben teljesen biztos volt.

– Harry, ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy mivel kiskorú vagy, egy árvaházba fognak küldeni, ha meggyógyultál? – kérdezte Jeremy.

Harry csendben maradt. Jeremy hosszú ideje próbálta rávenni Harryt, hogy beszéljen, de a fiú lehangolt volt, és senkivel sem akart beszélgetni. Jeremy sóhajtott, és felvette az edényeket, amelyekben a fiú vacsoráját hozta.

– Jó éjt, Harry – köszönt el, miközben elhagyta a szobát.

Harry nem válaszolt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a Rend már rájött volna, hogy valami nincs rendjén, és mostanra már megtalálták volna. No persze, abban sem volt biztos, akarja-e, hogy egyáltalán rátaláljanak. Harryt súlyosan érintette a lába elvesztése. Biztos volt benne, hogy miután a Rend megtalálja, a fogyatékosságával lesz tele a Reggeli Próféta. Nem akart szembenézni a barátai reakciójával, nem akarta, hogy megtudják, nyomorék lett.


	2. 2 fejezet

**2. fejezet**

Néhány nappal később Harry hallotta, hogy több ember lép be a szobájába. Mivel a merevítő nem engedte, hogy megmozdítsa a nyakát, így, amennyire csak tudta, a tekintetét fordította feléjük. Dumbledore volt az, valamint Tonks és Mordon, a sort McGalagony és − Harry bosszúságára − Piton professzor zárta. Mind nagyon furcsán néztek ki mugliruhában.

− Hagyjanak békén – mondta. A hangja rekedt volt, mivel rég nem használta.

− Jellemző, Potter. Visszautasítja a segítséget, mikor látszik, mennyire szüksége van rá. Mi a baj, Potter, nem képes elviselni, hogy gyengének látják? – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. Harry behunyta a szemét, nehogy kicsorduljanak a könnyei. Utálta magát, amiért így reagált, de a baleset óta az érzelmei teljesen kicsúsztak az irányítása alól.

− Elég legyen, Perselus! Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore szomorúan. A legtöbb embert zavarta a hatalmas fém hátmerevítő. Vagy ha az nem is, akkor a nagy seb a fedetlen mellkasán, ahol bevezették a csöveket az összeesett tüdejébe.

− Vernon részeg volt – válaszolta Harry. Látta rajtuk, hogy nem elégedettek a válaszával.

− Mi van a hátadon? – kérdezte Tonks. Harry nem válaszolt, csak bámulta a plafont.

− Nos, Potter, felkel, hogy elmehessünk, vagy lyukat bámul a mennyezetbe? – kérdezte Piton sötét tekintettel.

− Nem tudok – válaszolta Harry.

− Mit nem tudsz, Harry? – tudakolta Tonks. Harry nem felelt, és ők is hallgattak egy sort. A csendet azonban megtörte a kórterem nyíló ajtaja.

− Üdv! Önök Harry barátai? – érdeklődött egy új hang. Jeremy volt az.

− Úgy is mondhatjuk – felelte Mordon.

− Csak beadom a gyógyszereit, aztán elmegyek – mondta az ápoló, miközben Harry ágyához sétált. Harry kinyitotta a száját, és Jeremy beadta a gyógyszereit egy kis vízzel, hogy könnyebb legyen lenyelni.

− Van még bármire szükséged, Harry? – kérdezte Jeremy. Harry nem reagált, így a másik sóhajtott és ellépett mellőle.

− Elnézést, Mr… − kezdte Dumbledore, mielőtt a férfi elhagyta volna a szobát.

− Csak hívjon Jeremynek. Harry egyik ápolója vagyok – szólt Jeremy.

− Nos, akkor, Jeremy, el tudná mondani nekünk mi történt az ifjú Harryvel? Úgy tűnik, nem akar beszélni róla – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

− Nem hibáztatom érte. Harry, nem gond, ha elmondom nekik? – puhatolózott Jeremy. Harry nem válaszolt, mire az ápoló sóhajtott.

− Biztosíthatom, hogy rendben van. Harry iskolájának az igazgatója vagyok, és most, hogy Dursleyék immár nem viselhetik gondját, én lettem a gyámja – mondta Dumbledore.

− Akkor jól van. Röviden vagy hosszan mondjam? – kérdezte Jeremy.

− Talán a hosszú verzió lenne a legjobb – felelte Dumbledore.

− Csaknem egy hónappal ezelőtt autóbalesetet szenvedett. A nagybátyja ittas volt, és áthajtott a másik sávba. Egy kamion beléjük ütközött az utas felöli oldalon, ahol Harry ült. Eltört két bordája, az egyik átszúrta a tüdejét, ami ezért összeomlott, de már rendbe hoztuk. Lehet, hogy egy ideig nehezebben fog lélegezni, de egyébként rendben lesz. Az egyik lába eltört, de helyre tették, és már majdnem meg is gyógyult. A gerincvelő sérülése a legrosszabb, az idegek elszakadtak. Attól tartok, deréktól lefelé megbénult. Amíg a háta meg nem gyógyul, a kórházban marad, ami akár több hónapba is beletelhet. Ezalatt nem engedhetjük, hogy mozogjon, ezért viseli ezt a fém merevítőt. Az ittas vezetés ügyében érdeklődő nyomozók jöttek rá, hogy a rokonai elhanyagolták őt, ahogy azt már nyilván önök is tudják – magyarázta Jeremy fojtott hangon.

− Elhanyagolták? – kérdezte Piton epésen.

− Úgy tűnik, nem kapott megfelelően enni, és minden ruhája használt volt, amik nem illettek rá. A hálószobája ajtaján számtalan lakatot találtak, nyilván azért, hogy bezárva tarthassák. Időnként fizikai munkára kényszerítették. Amikor behozták ide a baleset után, kevesebb, mint száz font* volt a súlya, de még nem tudjuk, hogy ez hatással van-e a gyógyulás mértékére. – Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a döbbent sóhajokat. – A nagynénjét és a nagybátyját kiskorú veszélyeztetésével vádolják. Ha kívánják, magukra hagyom önöket Harryvel, bár attól tartok, néhány hébe-hóba elejtett furcsa mondatnál nem beszél többet. – Dumbledore biccentésére elhagyta a szobát.

− Nymphadora, ha lennél olyan kedves, hoppanálj el a Szent Mungóba, és hozz egy gyógyítót Harrynek – szólt Dumbredore, miközben bezárta a kórházi szoba ajtaját. Tonks biccentett, majd gyorsan dehoppanált.

− Harry, ez mind igaz? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

− Mi? Hogy mindvégig az orra előtt bántalmaztak? Hogy Vernon egy őrült alkoholista? Hogy egy istenverte nyomorék vagyok? – fakadt ki Harry keserűen. Szinte érezte, hogy a szobában mindenki összerezzen.

− Sajnálom, Harry. A házon lévő vérvédelem távol tartotta Voldemortot és a halálfalóit. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy a saját rokonaiddal szemben is védelemre szorulsz – védekezett Dumbledore szomorúan. Hamarosan Tonks és a gyógyító a szobába hoppanáltak a Szent Mungóból. Dumbledore gyorsan beszámolt Harry sérüléseiről a férfinek.

− Attól tartok, egy ilyen régi sérülésnél nem tudom rendbe hozni a bénulást. A gerincvelő sérülései még a legjobb körülmények között is igen bonyolultak. Mivel részben már mugli módon meggyógyult, nem tudom rendbe hozni az idegeket. Viszont a csigolyáit és a többi sérülését meg tudom gyógyítani, hogy legalább mozogni tudjon – tájékoztatta őket a gyógyító. Dumbledore biccentett, majd Tonks és Mordon kimentek a szobából, hogy hozzanak egy mugli orvost. Harryt letaglózta az a hír, hogy minden úgy marad, mint volt. Jellemző. A varázslat annyi mindent képes eltüntetni, de ritkán tudja visszaadni őket.

Amíg a gyógyító dolgozott, kerítettek egy mugli orvost, nyilvánvalóan egy olyat, aki mugli születésű volt, vagy kvibli, vagy legalábbis tudott a varázsvilág létezéséről, hogy eltávolítsa a merevítőt, így a gyógyító helyrehozhatta Harry hátát. Néhány memóriatörlő varázslatot végeztek el az alkalmazottakon, hogy elfelejtsék Harryt, és a csapat elhagyta a kórházat. McGalagony egy tolószékben tolta Harryt.

Egy nyilvánvalóan megbűvölt csillogó fekete autóhoz vitték. Szégyenszemre Piton emelte ki a kerekesszékből és tette az autóba, majd beült mellé. McGalagony a másik oldalán foglalt helyet. Dumbledore és Mordon elöl ültek Tonksszal, aki vezetett. Harry kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát Piton professzor mellett, de észrevette, hogy nem tud mozogni. Rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem érzi a lábát. Néhányszor megbökte a lábát, de megborzongott, amikor semmit nem érzett.

− Mit csinál, Potter? – kérdezte Piton.

− Nem érzem a lábam – jött a halk válasz.

− Igen, általában ez történik, mikor megbénul az ember – vágta rá Piton.

− Hagyja békén a gyereket. Hogy érezné magát, ha egyszer csak nem érezné a lábát? – szegezte a bájitalmesternek a kérdést Tonks. Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzését.

Hamarosan megálltak a Grimmauld téren. Piton ismét kiemelte Harryt a kocsiból, betette a tolószékbe, majd Tonks a ház felé tolta. Harry hirtelen nyugtalanságot érzett. Mit gondol majd Ron és Hermione? Mit fognak szólni ahhoz, hogy ő, Harry, lebénult? Egy nyomorék lett belőle? Harry egy szót se szólt, amikor beléptek az ajtón.

− Harry! – kiáltotta egy hang. Ron és Hermione rohantak oda hozzá Ginnyvel és az ikrekkel a sarkukban.

− Mi történt, Harry? Hallottuk, hogy kórházban voltál – mondta Ron. Harry nem válaszolt, de nem is kellett, mert Mrs. Weasley besietett a szobába és szorosan átölelte.

− Ó, Harry, bocsáss meg, soha nem lett volna szabad visszaküldenünk azokhoz a muglikhoz! Nagyon sokat kell pihenned, drágám, hisz' csak most jöttél ki a kórházból. Egy földszinti szobába költöztettünk. Remélem, megfelel, drágám – szánakozott Mrs. Weasley.

− Rendben – válaszolta Harry. Mrs. Weasley végigvezette a hallon a hatalmas ággyal ellátott szobába. Harry a segítségével átszállt a kerekesszékből az ágyra. Kissé elpirult, amikor Mrs. Weasley segített neki átöltözni pizsamába.

− Így ni. Ha bármire szükséged van, nyugodtan hívj valakit – mondta, majd elhagyta a szobát. Harry hamarosan azon kapta magát, hogy újra eluralkodott rajta a kétségbeesés a lába miatt. A kórházban nem volt képes mozogni a hátmerevítőben. Most, hogy semmi sem gátolta, képes volt átérezni a helyzete teljes súlyát. Még arra is képtelen volt, hogy átforduljon egy kényelmesebb testhelyzetbe.

Hogyan fog így élni? Nem lesz képes eljutni valahová, amikor csak akar. Hogy a fenébe fog közlekedni a Roxfortban, azon a számtalan lépcsőn, főleg fel a Griffendél toronyba? És a kviddics. Kénytelen lesz feladni a repülést is minden mással együtt. A közlekedésnek egy új módját kell megtanulnia.

* * *

− Engedd, hogy itt maradjon velünk, Albus – esedezett Molly. A Rend néhány tagja, főleg azok, akik azért jöttek, hogy elvigyék Harryt Weasleyékhez, épp' arról beszélgettek, mit is tegyenek Harryvel.

− Sajnálom, Molly, de ez nem lenne a legjobb az ifjú Harrynek. Már csak az hiányzik neki, hogy elkényeztessék. Meg kell tanulnia együtt élni az új korlátaival, és muszáj újra bízni magában. Kétlem, hogy itt akarna maradni, ahol minden Siriusra emlékezteti – felelte Dumbledore.

− Akkor hová menne? Remus sokszor van küldetésen, és bár semmi bajom vele, de egy vérfarkas nem tudna megfelelően gondoskodni Harryről a jelenlegi helyzetében. Mi van, ha valami történik a telihold idején? Az egyetlen másik lehetőség a Roxfort, de ott nem mindig számíthatunk egy tanár segítségére, viszont Harrynek szüksége van valakire, aki mindennap vele van – összegezte Molly.

− Azon tűnődtem, Perselus, hogy esetleg lenne-e kifogásod az ellen, hogy magadhoz vedd az ifjú Harryt? – kérdezte Dumbledore a mogorva varázslótól, aki a szoba hátsó felében állt.

− Komolyan beszél, Albus? És mi lesz a Sötét Nagyúrral? – kérdezte Piton.

− Már nem bízik benned, Perselus, nem látom értelmét, hogy továbbra is veszélyeztesd az életed. A kúriád védelme több mint elég lesz, hogy távol tartsa Voldemortot és a halálfalókat, ha megváltoztatod a kapcsolatod a Hopp-hálózattal. Te vagy az egyetlen, aki meg tudja tanítani Harrynek, mire van szüksége a túléléshez, és nem kényezteti el őt. Tudom, hogy egyszer volt egy barátod, akinek ugyanolyan problémája volt, mint Harrynek – összegezte Dumbledore. Piton megdöbbent. Dumbledore elengedte őt. Nem kell többé kémkednie. Visszatérhetett az életéhez. Azonban természetesen volt egy bökkenő. Vigyáznia kell a Potter kölyökre. Talán az új… állapotában… kevésbé lesz elviselhetetlen.

− A halálfalókat nem lehet csak úgy otthagyni, Albus. Nélkülem senki nem lesz a belső körben – jegyezte meg Piton.

− Arra is van megoldásom, Perselus. Az egyik mardekárosod eljött hozzám az év végén, és megkért, hogy nyújtsak neki védelmet az apjától, aki halálfalóvá akarta tenni. Végül úgy döntött, felveszi a jegyet és kémkedni fog. Ha elmondja Voldemortnak, ki is a spicli a sorai között, akkor bekerül a belső körbe, és meglesz a kiutad − magyarázta Dumbledore. Érvek röpködtek a megoldás mellett és ellene, mire mindannyian elfogadták, hogy Piton a legjobb választás.

− Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mondta Dumbledore. – Miért nem készítesz elő egy szobát holnap az ifjú Harrynek, hogy aztán elvihesd őt holnap este vagy a rákövetkező reggel? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

− Rendben van – sóhajtott Piton.

− Nagyszerű.

* * *

Harry a következő nap nagy részét ágyban töltötte. Sokáig aludt, aztán Ron, Hermione, Ginny és az ikrek hoztak neki ebédet és vele töltötték a délutánt.

− Harry, könyörgök, elmondanád nekünk, mi történt? – kérte Hermione. – Miért vagy kerekesszékben?

− Megbénultam – vetette oda nyersen.

− M… mi? – kérdezte Hermione.

− Megbénult. Bénulás. Rokkant. Nem tudom mozgatni az átkozott lábamat – legyintett keserűen.

− Ó, Harry, nagyon sajnálom! – mondta Hermione. Ő és Ginny szorosan megölelték a fiút.

− Nem kell! – csattant fel Harry.

− Harry! Ne legyél olyan durva velük. Csak próbálnak segíteni neked – csitította Ron. Harry nem válaszolt, így egy pillanatig csendben ültek.

− Bocsássatok meg, srácok. Egyszerűen nem érzem jól magam – szabadkozott Harry.

− Minden rendben, Harry. Az egész életed megváltozott. Ne hibáztasd magad – nyugtatta Hermione.

− Itt fogok maradni? – kérdezte Harry halkan. Gyűlölt Sirius házában lenni.

− Nem Harry. Sajnálom, pajtás, de Pitonnál fogsz lakni. Megzápult az agyuk, ha engem kérdezel – válaszolta Ron.

− Piton? – kérdezte Harry. Ron bólintott, mire Harry nyögött egyet. – Nem fogom túlélni ezt a nyarat.

− Ne aggódj, Harry, tanítunk neked egy csomó tréfát, amivel kiakaszthatod őt – mondta George.

− Most komolyan, Harry, ha Dumbledore bízik benne, akkor ő a legmegfelelőbb ember, aki segíthet neked. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy rengeteg varázslatot tud, ami segíthet abban, hogy ellásd magad. És legalább nem kell itt maradnod – mondta Hermione.

− Azt hiszem, igazad van – értett egyet Harry. – Mint mindig. – Harry rájött, hogy valójában nem annyira rossz, ha Pitonnal megy. Ha itt marad, akkor biztos, hogy szánakozás közepette mindenki törni fogja magát, hogy segítsen neki, és ez az, amire a legkevésbé vágyott. Egy kicsit egyedül akart lenni, hogy azután megtanulja, hogyan segíthet magán. Tudta, hogy ez nem a világvége, mint azokban a délutáni tévéfilmekben, amiket Petunia annyira szeretett nézni a tévében.

* * *

**Lábjegyzet:**

*1 font=kb. 0,5 kg. Eszerint Harry kevesebb volt, mint 50 kg, mikor bekerült a kórházba.


End file.
